The present invention relates to a compass, and particularly to a compass for mobile satellite antennas.
Satellite communications are more and more popular in a modern society. However, as a microwave signal, which travels a distance of 23,000 kilometers from a satellite to the earth is weak when it reaches a parabolic antenna, the parabolic antenna has to precisely point at the satellite to achieve an optimum receiving condition for a television set. Accordingly, a user has to adjust orientations of the antenna in a trial and error process until the optimum receiving condition is achieved. Apparently, the user has to take a long time to acquire the optimum condition.